deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Page Industries
Page Industries, often abbreviated as PI, is a large multinational conglomerate involved in several industries. These include robotics, pharmaceuticals, biotechnology, and construction. It is also involved in the manufacturing of domestic appliances and industrial devices,Eric Koss: "..if Sarif orders new cytometer from Page Industries, maybe they'll throw in another cappuccino maker." as well as computer hardware and software development. Page industries, as well as all its subsidiaries, is led by its founder, Bob Page, who is the President and CEO. One of its most significant subsidiaries is the VersaLife Corporation, which is by the a world leader in pharmaceutics, bioengineering, and nanotechnology. Background Page acted as the President and CEO of the corporation,RE: Serious Concerns leading it until his death in . By the late 2020s, Page Industries had grown into a multi-sector company, involved in areas such as pharmaceuticals, nanotechnology, the space industry, and computer technology. The involvement in this broad range of industries was partially contributed to by VersaLife, a company that Page Industries had acquired prior to 2027.In 2027, the email address of VersaLife employee, Eric Gneissleif, features an abbreviation (PI) for Page Industries (eric.gl@versalife.PI.org). Activities and products 2020s Most of the known activities of Page Industries during the 2020s are through its subsidiary, VersaLife. VersaLife is most prominently known as the producer of the anti-rejection drug, Neuropozyne. It is also involved in research that has not been made public, such as the Hyron Project. Page Industries is responsible for the design of Hyron's central computer, with its logo appearing on blueprints for the component. The corporation's participation in the Hyron Project confirms its connection to the Illuminati, the organization behind the scheme. Another one of Page Industries' projects that is apparently connected to the Illuminati is Heaven. Heaven promises to be the first commercial space station, and will provide luxurious hotels and restaurants for its visitors."Heaven" to Open to All It appears that this is not the company's first space station, since VersaLife also owns and maintains one.IMPORTANT: Comet story edit Page Industries, and in particular, VersaLife, begins research related to nanotechnology during this period. VersaLife develops a cure for AIDS using robots operating on the nano-scale, known as nanites.AIDS Cured in Mice[http://www.nanoaugur.net/dx/bible/ Deus Ex Bible] In addition, Bob Page, either through Page Industries or VersaLife, investigates a technology referred to as "nanite virus chimera".Conversation between Bob Page and Megan Reed in Deus Ex: Human Revolution The company also manufactures devices and appliances for scientific and domestic use. These include cytometers and cappuccino makers. 2050s ]]By the 2050s, Page Industries has begun work on numerous ambitious projects. One of which is a new, revolutionizing internet protocol called Aquinas. Page Industries is given permission by the NSA and the Hague Commission on Secure Communications to develop it. The Aquinas protocol would take over the previous internet protocol without the need to replace the existing infrastructure. According to Bob Page, this new technology would make bandwidth "for all intents and purposes, free". By 2052 all of the world's internet traffic is carried by Aquinas.Page Unveils "Aquinas" Unbeknownst to the public, the secret organization Majestic 12 is using Aquinas to monitor all internet traffic that passed through it. During this time period, Page Industries dominates a large portion of the robotics manufacturing market; with its only real competitor being Chiang. Two of its most popular bots are the Page Bravo-3 Peacebringer and the Page Delta-2 Peacebringer. These bots are used by various organizations and corporations as security measures, including UNATCO, VersaLife, and Majestic 12. The company also manufactures a type of medical bot which is similar, but seemingly inferior, to the Matsu-Gravas GV-4 Nightingale medical bot.JANINE'S BOTS SPECS AND OVERVIEW MATSU-GRAVAS GV-4 "NIGHTINGALE" MEDICAL BOT In 2052, Page Industries loses a furious bidding war with the company McMoran Global Steel to transport ore from a new Chinese mining operation on the moon. Page Industries then attempts a hostile takeover of McMoran when it becomes apparent it will lose the bidding war.McMoran Slings Chinese Ore Sometime later, the first shipment of ore fails to arrive due to the transport ship malfunctioning and crashing into Earth for strangely unknown reasons. It is implied that Page Industries is responsible for the crash of the transport ship, likely as a form of revenge for losing the contract.Mass Driver Accident Kills Over 2,000 In the same year, subsidiaries of the company construct a new submarine pen at the Brooklyn Naval Shipyards. This sub pen is subsequently used by Majestic 12 to house a superfreighter that is transporting the Gray Death virus to New York. Page Industries has plans to expand its business ventures in European countries, particularly France. It intends to take advantage of the talent present in all areas of the workforce in order to recruit "the best and the brightest".Affaires le France However, the corporation does not see these plans realized as after 2052 with the death of Bob Page, Page Industries presumably ceases to exist. Subsidiaries VersaLife Main article: VersaLife VersaLife is one of the most widely known subsidiaries of Page Industries. It is an extremely profitable company; earning record profits in 2027 despite its inability to meet the demand for Neuropozyne.Hugh Darrow and Bob Page Meet With UN Delegates In 2052, VersaLife has a value of one trillion credits.Trellaine (VersaLife employee): "VersaLife did not achieve one-trillion credit equity by disclosing R&D materials." At this time, it is one of the only corporations that funds research in several branches of science.Alex Jacobson: "VersaLife is one of the few companies that funds basic research in several branches of science." It uses Page Industries' Universal Constructor to manufacture various products, particularly those involving nanotech components. Through VersaLife, Page Industries became a major contributor to the advancements in nanotechnology that took place in the early to mid 21st century, specifically in the field of nano-augmentation. Others Although Page Industries is undoubtedly composed of a significant number of subsidiaries, not many of them are known apart from VersaLife. One that is named is Page Construction Incorporated; a company involved in the construction industry. It is credited as the contractor for multiple buildings including the Hong Kong VersaLife facility (including its helibase), and the Liberty Island MJ12 lab. Page Industries was most likely contracted to construct these buildings due to them being directly related to VersaLife and Majestic 12 (the organization controlling the company since the 2030s). An additional subsidiary of Page Industries is PageNet Banking. This subsection of the conglomerate deals with things of a financial nature. The global influence of Page Industries is made apparent by the numerous PageNet Banking Terminals found worldwide. These terminals, connected to the PageNet Global Banking System, can be found in countries such as the USA, China, and France. There an impressive 231,000 of these ATMs existing in the year 2052.Error message displayed on ATMs: "...We apologize for the inconvenience but would gladly service you at any of the other 231,000 PageNet Banking Terminals around the globe." Trivia *Its name is PAGI. *A Page Industries logo was created for Deus Ex: Human Revolution by Eidos artist Timothe Lapetite. Strangely, the word "Industries" is laterally inverted. *The ''Deus Ex'' Continuity Bible figuratively describes Page Industries as a combination of Microsoft (information technology), DuPont (chemical), General Motors (automotive), Rockwell (manufacturing), and Archer Daniels Midland (food-processing). *A sign for "Page Tool Co." can be found in the game files of Deus Ex. This was likely meant to be a subsidiary of Page Industries. Gallery PageIndustriesLogo.png|Page Industries logo in 2052 Page Industries logo.jpg|Logo as it appears on the Hyron blueprint PageBravo3Peacebringer.png|A Page Bravo-3 Peacebringer, one of the products of Page Industries MoodEx advert 2.jpg|Advertisement for MoodEx, a drug made by Page MoodEx advert.jpg|Additional MoodEx advertisement References it:Industrie Page ru:Пейдж Индастриз Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Deus Ex organizations Category:Companies Category:Illuminati Category:MJ12 Category:Factions